


Wager

by TaeFansick



Series: Rick and Steven Experiment [4]
Category: Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Tension, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: A small disagreement leads to a lot more.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)/Steven Universe
Series: Rick and Steven Experiment [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863817
Comments: 35
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poesraven1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poesraven1990/gifts).



“You’re being ridiculous.” 

“No! That is the last time you jeopardize a mission!” 

“Mission?” Steven snorted a laugh. “You were selling guns. On what was meant to be date night! I’m the one who should be mad.” 

Rick wasn’t having it. He glared as much as he could muster. “Hey! The cash from that deal would have had me set for another five years! Now I have to come up with some other score to get everything back on track!” 

“Please don’t take Morty or Summer on anything involving guns or drugs.” Steven wasn’t so naive as to think that Rick was a saint. He knew that Rick drank. He knew the man had done drugs (still did on occasion), that he drank, that he dealt with some shady people. But Steven didn’t see why Rick was so mad. 

“I’ll be taking them before I ever take you again!” Rick snapped. “In fact, I’d take Jerry before you again!” 

Steven rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the parked ship, glad to be home. “Rick, cool it. You’re better off not involving yourself in that sort of thing. It’s a crime!” 

“All because you had to talk about how the guy should reconsider his life choices and have to fucking counsel and _help_ everyone! Sometimes it just isn’t any of your business! You can’t just just keep to yourself! Even though it gave you a fucking meltdown, you still do this shit!” 

It was quiet as it sank in between them what Rick just mentioned. The time that Steven was corrupted. The time they didn’t really talk about. Steven was still for a moment while Rick stubbornly glared. “...Fine. That’s fair.” 

Rick’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What?”

“Yeah. I do help people far too much. And you clearly don’t want help with anything. So I won’t help you, okay?” Steven sounded so casual but Rick was sure there was some sort of trick to this. “You don’t have to worry about me. I have plenty of stuff to fill my day and plenty of other people that like my help.” 

“So you won’t pester anyone I meet with counseling?” 

“That’d be hard to do if I’m not there.”

“And you’re okay with not being with me on adventures?” 

Steven shrugged. “I mean I love spending time with you, but if you don’t need my help, I’ll respect your need for space.” 

“...Okay.” 

It was a weird confrontation, but Steven and Rick didn’t end up in a yelling match like the scientist anticipated so that counted for something, right? He did line up another customer, taking both of his grandkids since it was the weekend and Beth wouldn’t complain. It wound up working out since they ran into a snag and it took far longer than expected. 

When they arrived home, they were still running on adrenaline. Summer decided to hit up her friends, heading to a party while Beth was on a late shift and Morty called up Jessica, the two having begun dating only recently. He had promised to take her to a movie once they got back, so the timing worked out well. 

Rick came down to the bunker he shared with Steven. “Whoo! You missed a hell of an adventure!” He was grinning like a madman, finding Steven sitting and reading in bed. 

“Oh, yeah?” Steven smiled sweetly at the madman he claimed as his own, setting his book off to the side to give Rick his full attention. 

“Made three times what I would’ve with that last guy!” He slipped off his lab coat and kicked his shoes off. “I’m still amped up!” He settled onto the bed, smirking. “Wouldn’t mind burning some of the energy off, though~” 

“I’ll bet.” Steven gave a smile. “I’ll leave you to it then.” As he moved to get up, Rick frowned. 

“What? No, I mean we should fuck.” He rolled his eyes. “Kinda takes the mood away just saying it like that, though.” 

“I’d love to be able to be intimate.” Steven booped Rick on the nose. “But that would qualify as helping. Which I told you I wouldn’t do.” 

Rick was floored, staring at Steven with disbelief. “Wait, so because I yelled at you for botching my last deal, you’re withholding sex from me?!” 

“Of course not.” Steven stood, stretching and revealing that under his robe was the nightgown that Rick was particularly fond of. “You made a request for me to not bug you with my constant helping. That it was hindering you. And me helping you relieve energy like this would be a hindrance, wouldn’t it?” 

“Wh-wha…?” Rick had a hard time focusing on the way the robe began to slip open, eyes trailing down to those legs. 

“I know it would be distracting of me to, say, sit on your lap or take you into my mouth or have you tug my hair while I scream your name...So I won’t bother you with any of that.” 

“So you’re refusing to have sex with me because I told you to stop helping people?” 

“No. I’m agreeing to you having restraint and doing things on your own.” 

Rick’s eyebrow rose on one end. “Do things on my own?” He stood, staring Steven down. “So is this some sort of challenge? Get me to break so I apologize?” When Steven met his gaze, a small smile playing across his lips rather than giving a vocal reply, Rick felt a growl rumble in the back of his throat. “You really think you can outlast me? You think I can’t play this game?” He smirked. “You think you won’t give in, begging for my cock?” 

Steven stiffened, wavering in his certainty. “I-” 

Rick leaned close, delighting in seeing colour flood Steven’s cheeks. “Come on, we both know how much you love it when I have you on your knees, your lips on my cock. We both know you get a lot of satisfaction out of having my cum in you. On you.” He rolled his shoulders, backing back up enough to enjoy Steven’s now flustered appearance. “Alright. Game on. I cave, I’ll give you your damn apology. But if you cave-” 

Steven’s eyes narrowed. “What is so hard about apologizing for being a jerk?!”

“Come on! You love it when I’m a jerk!” 

“No, I don’t,” Steven claimed, though he averted his gaze, exposing his lie. “I don’t think helping people is a bad thing and you shouldn’t bring it up like it’s some sort of flaw!” 

“It’s a flaw when you overdo it and help people that don’t appreciate or want it. Ya know what I want help with?” He unzipped his pants and lowered his clothes, letting his hardened manhood spring between them. He didn’t miss the way Steven’s eyes immediately went to the shaft before locking his eyes with Rick. He chuckled as he grasped himself, running a thumb over the tip. “I want you to help me take care of the cock that made you realize what a slut you are.” Now normally Rick would not go to degradation to get someone to sleep with him, but Steven really got off on dirty talk. Being called a cumslut or whore or any other name along those lines really did it for the hybrid for some reason. Rick assumed it had something to do with it being the opposite of the hero worship Steven usually got from the Gems. He hummed, stripping off his shirt. “But if you insist on doing this, guess I’ll just make myself comfortable.” 

Oooo

Three days in and Steven was in the lead. He made a habit of wearing outfits that revealed a lot of skin or emphasized his more feminine side. He also took advantage of Rick’s love for fishnet stockings and bold makeup more than once. 

Rick felt like he was losing his mind. Right now Steven was wearing a sweater that resembled Rick’s own along with a pink plaid skirt and black fishnets coupled with some small black ankle boots that Steven had taken to wearing. He groaned as he watched Steven from inside, the hybrid casually sitting out on the patio reading. Even his makeup was perfection, bold pink against black, his lips covered in some sort of shimmer Rick knew was flavored. It was a favorite of Steven’s after all. 

“You guys still fighting?” Summer teased. 

“We’re not fighting. He’s just being difficult!” 

“He has been holding out way better than I expected.” 

Rick groaned. “I don’t get it! No one is immune to the Sanchez charm. I’ve been charming him like crazy and he won’t fucking cave!” 

“Doing the whole bad boy thing?” Summer snorted a laugh. “You’ve gotta be kidding. We both know Steven doesn’t do bad boys as a go to. Have you tried a different tactic?” 

Oooo

Rick wanted to kick his own ass for caving to Summer’s suggestion, but two weeks was enough of this. He gave himself a once over the mirror and huffed at himself. “This better fucking work,” he grumbled. 

He hunted down Steven, finding him cooking lunch. Rick had to bite back a groan. Today Steven had just gone with flattering black shorts that were basically invisible under a long white tee, making it look like all he had on was that and some ripped black fishnets. He stepped closer behind Steven, catching the hybrid shiver. “What are you up to?” 

Steven turned to see Rick, eyes widening. “Rick?” The man was dressed in a way that Steven had never seen him. He looked so...presentable. Dark wash jeans still in pristine condition, a button shirt tucked into said jeans, the first couple of buttons undone to give a tease of skin, sleeves neatly cuffed to his elbows. The man was even wearing cologne which he usually saved for their more intimate date nights. 

Rick gave a smirk. “That’s my name.”

“Why are you dressed like that?” 

“What, I can’t look nice every now and then?” He used his close proximity to admire the makeup Steven had done, doing a smoky look with a light pink shimmer lip look. “Thought I’d take a more refined look to even out your sluttiness coming out.” 

“I…” Steven jumped when Rick backed him up against the counter, swallowing. He expected more like...sweaty mechanics on the ship or doing the whole adventurer thing. That he was prepared for. But a refined Rick? He already had a Daddy kink and this was not being kind with him. 

“Oh?” Rick nuzzled Steven, the hybrid’s eyes fluttering at the contact. “Are you thinking up wicked things for Daddy to do to you later? Maybe I’ll have you call me Mr Sanchez. Have you wear one of those skirts of yours and play the part of a needy schoolgirl. Just cave~” 

“Rick, I…” Steven took a breath to steady himself. He could turn this around. He could compete with this. “I don’t think that would be right. After all, you don’t want a little slut to taint your image.” He allowed himself to trail a hand over Rick’s sharp jawline and chest, taking note of how the man stiffened at the contact. “I wouldn’t want you to have to compromise yourself for me. You wouldn’t want someone like me, would you, Mr Sanchez?” 

“Fucking Christ, Steven, just give in already!” Rick hissed. 

“Admit that my help isn’t a flaw.” 

“If it gives you a breakdown, it’s a problem.” 

“Then I guess you’re just going to have to wait longer. Maybe entertain yourself with some fantasy of spanking me while bent over a desk calling you sir.”

“You never let me spank you.” At Steven’s hum, Rick swallowed. “Wait, you’d let me spank you like this?”

“Guess you’ll never find out.” He gently shoved Rick back. “Now back off. I’m hungry and I wanna finish making my lunch.” He grinned when he heard Rick actually whimper before disappearing to no doubt take care of his problem. 

Oooo

A month and a half later, Rick resorted to his little inception device. If he couldn’t get Steven to cave in the real world, dream sex was the next best thing. 

But apparently Gems had much better control and awareness in their dreams than most people. Steven made a show of pleasuring himself, playing ignorant to Rick’s existence as he rode a toy thrusting into him. A great image to jack off with, but it wound up leaving Rick more frustrated than before. 

Oooo

Three months from when they began, Rick did something he never does. He gave up. 

He waited until the kids were at school and Beth was at work, coming up from the bunker to find Steven sketching while watching tv, dressed in shorts and a baggy short sleeved hoodie, his legs bare for Rick to admire. 

Rick was back in his normal attire and sat on the couch beside his hybrid love, slumped in defeat. “...You win.”

Steven froze, turning to Rick. “What?”

“You win,” Rick repeated with a sigh. “You’re right. You...helping others is important to you. And while some people hurt you, or don’t appreciate it, you don’t let it make you bitter. Even when the person who doesn’t appreciate it is someone who should...always have you back. No matter how much money they lose out on. ...I’m sorry.” 

Steven shut the sketchbook and set it on the table before scooting closer to Rick, resting his head on Rick’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

“I’m also sorry for making this about sex. I shouldn’t have turned something you trust me with into a fucking bet like an asshole. You are never obligated to have sex with me. That’s not what a relationship is and it was scummy of me to act that way.” 

“Rick,” Steven laughed, “I know you would never try to force me to have sex with you. I know you value consent. You’re a competitive guy, though, and I wasn't insulted seeing how badly you wanted me.” He smiled sweetly at the scientist. “Even during all of that, no matter how frustrated you got, you never pushed me further than I wanted to go. Do you have any idea how much that means to me?” 

Rick ran his fingers through Steven’s hair. “...I do love you, you know? And I don’t deserve you.” 

Steven hated hearing Rick like this. “That’s not true.” Rick didn't reply, but Steven knew the scientist was still thinking of how much he hated himself. 

Oooo

It was now five months after this whole thing started and Rick hadn’t tried anything. He had decided to do the opposite, almost shutting Steven out completely and diving entirely into his work. 

It wasn’t that the hybrid was neglected. They still had meals, went on dates, watched tv together. But sex? Rick had pulled away from that entirely. Steven couldn’t help but feel like he should give the man space so he never initiated anything, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want anything to happen. 

He tried luring Rick with dressing more seductively, but all Rick did was smile fondly, lean in telling Steven he “looks so fucking beautiful” and gave the hybrid a kiss before continuing on with his day. It was strange seeing Rick so sweet but so distant at the same time.

Oo

“What do you think? Not too bad, right?”

“It’s beautiful, Rick.” It really was the most elegant place Steven had ever seen. His arm was hooked with Rick’s as they strode in together, dressed up for a night out. “I didn’t think you’d like a place like this.” 

“Hey, every now and then I wanna show my baby off to a more exclusive crowd.” 

Steven rolled his eyes with a smile. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“You love me.”

“I do.” After they were led to their table, Steven excused himself. He felt bad since Rick had pulled his chair out for him-something the man never did for him. “I actually want to freshen up real quick. I’ll be back.” He left in a rush, eager to touch up his appearance. 

Rick watched as Steven left in a hurry, admiring how the hybrid looked as he left. The hybrid had been excited for them to go out, having picked out an outfit Steven hadn’t really worn for Rick yet: a lightly layered asymmetrical skirt cut to show off a bit of leg along with a well fitting top with an open back. He had worn his hair loose, his curls only slightly restrained by bobby pins and his makeup done like a starlet. Rick never took the time to tell Steven that he loved the look on the hybrid thinking it made Steven look like the old style Hollywood actresses he would admire as a kid. 

Well, maybe tonight he would. He really wanted to solidify how much he respected Steven, seeing him as a partner and as a person able to stand on his own. He knew Steven would be fine without him, but Rick wasn’t so sure he would do well without Steven. 

“Rick? Rick Sanchez, is that you?”

Rick turned to the familiar voice, surprised. “Unity?” 

oo

Steven looked himself over in the bathroom mirror, sighing in relief that he wasn’t as frazzled as he felt. He had been growing his hair out, knowing Rick was a sucker for his curls for some reason the scientist never really explained and Steven never really asked about. He touched up his liner and lipstick, determined to get Rick to come out of his shell and finally go back to how things were. 

He couldn’t believe that Rick actually dressed up for their date. Normally Rick might ditch the lab coat but that was about it. Tonight, though? Tonight, he was wearing a _vest._ And a tie! And everything _matched!_ It was such a charming look on the man~ 

Steven smiled at the thought and made his way back out, hoping to maybe get a dance from Rick once they ordered. He loved dancing with the scientist. 

His smile fell as he came closer and saw Rick talking to some woman. He wasn’t normally friendly with people…

“Steven!” Rick smiled as the hybrid approached, setting his clutch on the table. “I want you to say hi to Unity. She and I used to date a few years back.” 

“Oh?” Steven forced a smile, standing beside Rick. “Nice to meet you.” Stars, she was lovely. And well dressed. Sort of conservative… Steven suddenly felt self-conscious, realizing he really was a slut compared to her. He began to panic. Did Rick not really want him dressing like this? He would have said so, right? 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She didn’t seem to pick up on Steven’s insecurity just yet. That’s good. “I hear you’re also a planetary leader. Maybe we can do some projects together in the future?” 

“Oh...yeah, that would be...great.” Rick rose one side of his brow. What was going on with Steven? He was normally more well-spoken than this. “So, what is your planet like?” 

“Oh, your typical mess. Criminals, prostitutes, your average schmucks. But being a hivemind, I’m able to give them better lives with minimal effort.” 

“Hivemind?”

“That means I can overtake the thinking and how a person operates. Control them to give them a better life.” She gave an affectionate smile to Rick. “Except for Rick. I never took over him. He was one of the few that could see the bigger picture of what I was doing.” 

“So...You’re multiple people? All at once? All the time?” Steven felt smaller by the second. “That’s…” Someone far more exciting for Rick than himself. Steven felt his confidence fading. How could he ever hope to keep Rick when he had this to compete with? Maybe that’s why Rick was pulling away? That Steven was boring and predictable? “Um...I’m sorry, I think I need some fresh air.” 

“You okay? I can-” 

“No, you two can keep chatting,” Steven assured Rick. “I’ll just be a moment.” 

Rick frowned at that. What was that about? 

“So, Rick,” Unity continued. “Tell me how your family is. How have you been since I’ve last seen you?”

“I...Yeah, they’re good. Listen, I can’t really talk.” 

Unity’s brows rose. “You’re concerned for your partner.” 

“Yeah, of course I am. Steven is important to me.” Rick rubbed the back of his neck. “We’ve been...weird lately and I wanted to make it up to him.” 

“...” Unity didn’t give a response to that. Clearly Rick had matured since they last saw each other. She just watched as he left, following his partner out to one of the balconies. 

“Steven, you okay?” Rick approached the hybrid, finding him rattled. “You reformed?”

Steven wasn’t dressed as he had been a moment ago, now only in a dress shirt and pants that matched Rick’s attire. “Yeah...I just didn’t feel comfortable in that stuff anymore.” He reached up to rub at his face to get his makeup off, Rick’s hand catching his wrist. 

“Hey, what is going on? I thought you liked that outfit?” When Steven didn’t respond, Rick cupped his face, urging the hybrid to look at him. “Steven. You okay?” 

“...I’m sorry I’m not like that.” 

“What?”

“I’m not...like, elegant or beautiful like that. Like a model or something. I’m not smart or super exciting. I just…make people talk about their feelings and…” He shrugged weakly, refusing to look at Rick. “I know that’s boring for you. And messes up your stuff.”

“...” Music played, pouring onto the balcony. Rick eased Steven into moving closer, the hybrid settling against him as they swayed. “Steven, I love that you help people. You help me. My daughter. My grandkids. You…” Rick gave a nervous laugh. “You make everyday interesting. You took an alien society and turned it into a big school, becoming some sort of intergalactic principal when you were already a Gem prince of sorts.” 

“Yeah…Rick, are you upset with me?” 

“Of course not.” 

“But we haven’t done anything since that bet. Are you bored with me?” 

“No, of course not!” He pulled back enough to meet Steven’s gaze. “I just want you to know that I treasure you as a person. You’re not a fuck toy and I didn’t want you thinking that was all I saw you as after that scummy bet!” He tucked a curl behind Steven’s ear, seeing the faint glowing of pink on Steven’s face. “Jeez, even when I try to treat you right I’m a mess.” 

“No! No, this is a good night. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m like this today…” 

“Maybe I should just be a little more upfront. There’s a reason I wanted to bring you here tonight and make this date night special.” He swallowed, taking a step back, still holding Steven’s hand and rolling his eyes. “I’m going to kick my own ass for being such a sap later but…Steven Universe…” He kneeled down, pulling out the small box he had tucked away in the vest. He blushed, realizing he didn’t have anything sweet planned to say. He simply opened the box, offering a ring with a rare stone he knew was foreign enough to not resemble any of the Gems Steven dealt with growing up and dealing with Homeworld. “...Would you be willing to become Steven Sanchez instead?” 

“Rick?” Steven gasped out. His eyes watered as he looked from Rick to the ring and back to Rick. Was this really happening?!

“Steven, I know you could do better than me. I know I’m a bitter guy. I have a lot of bad traits and a ton of horrible habits and I have the shittiest track record. But this is the first time I know that when I say I want to stay with someone, it isn’t a lie to cover up the fear of being alone. It’s because I really want to be with you. I want you with me as I go on adventures, even if you do want to help everyone we run into. I want to be there when you deal with the Gems so you don’t get overwhelmed. Just...Would you be willing to make it official with us?” 

Steven choked back a sob, in total disbelief that this was happening. He covered his face to hide how his makeup was getting ruined by his tears, nodding frantically. “Yes!” He couldn’t help laughing at how insane this was. When Rick slipped the ring on his finger, Steven choked another sob back. 

“You could look a little happier,” Rick joked, swooping in to claim Steven’s lips in a kiss, which the hybrid happily returned. “I promise, I’m going to make sure you don’t regret this.”


	2. Chapter 2

After all of the chaos that had happened, Steven and Rick were both finally at peace. Rick helped to compose the young half-Gem and got Steven to unwind with some dinner and dancing. Rick smiled everytime he caught Steven glancing at the ring, the hybrid being complimented on it all night. 

On the way home, Rick and Steven had their hands intertwined, the hybrid still admiring the ring he was now wearing, acting like he was afraid of taking his eyes off of it for more than a few minutes at a time. 

“Doing okay?”

“Mhm.” Steven gave a sleepy sigh. “Just such a crazy night. I didn’t see any of it coming.” He smiled. “But that’s the sort of thing you’re really good at.” 

“Damn right.” When they arrived home, Rick reached up and loosened his tie some. “Wanna turn in for the night?”

“We better. I don’t want to wake everyone.” It was a school night after all and Beth had to work. Steven smiled as he fiddled with the ring. “I’m so excited to tell them! Did they already know?” 

“Beth did. Not sure if she told Morty or Summer. But just know Summer will likely make you do that cliche fucking picture stuff with your ring.” He hummed in relief as he sat on the edge of the bed, kicking his shoes off. “Man I can’t wait to take this fucking shit off!” 

Steven snickered. “You really hate dressing up, don’t you?” He leaned in, giving Rick a kiss that the scientist happily returned. “I appreciate you looking so nice for all of this.” He ran a hand through Rick’s hair, faintly recalling when he once felt a bald spot on the man’s head before Steven’s healing powers got rid of it. Steven’s other hand traced the sharp lines of Rick’s jawline, admiring his strong features. 

Rick simply sat there, watching Steven as the hybrid became lost in thought. He allowed himself the chance to just enjoy Steven’s attention, wondering how the hell he managed to get someone so sweet to fall for him. He could feel the ring on Steven’s finger and smiled to himself. After all of his screw ups and flaws, he had a partner that loved him to the point where even Rick was questioning their sanity. For all of the scientist’s bragging, he never imagined landing someone young, funny, talented, sweet and capable of holding their own on adventures in space. Those Ricks that stayed with their Mortys were missing out not looking for their Stevens. When he finally moved, it was to claim Steven’s lips again, delighting in how eagerly it was returned. “All of those times we fucked, have we ever just...taken it slow?” 

Steven’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean? Like...foreplay?” 

“Sort of.” Rick hummed, resting his hands on Steven’s waist. “Jeez I’ve been a shitty boyfriend. But I’m not going to be a half-assed fiance.” He stood, running a hand over Steven’s neck and teasing his most sensitive spots. Steven shivered in his grip and Rick snuck his other hand under the hybrid’s shirt. “I’m going to make sure I treat you how you deserve. Really enjoy all of it.” 

“I do enjoy it,” Steven insisted, eyes fluttering when Rick began slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, placing kisses as more and more skin was exposed. Normally Rick already had them naked by now…

“I know you do.” He pulled back just far enough to lock eyes with the hybrid, seeing the flecks of pink light dancing in Steven’s dark eyes. “But just because you like dirty talk and going rough doesn’t mean we can’t be sweeter from time to time. I bet you’d like that stuff too.” 

“I guess? I mean...I’ve only ever done it with you.” 

“We do a lot of my own fantasies,” Rick commented. “But there’s gotta be something you wouldn’t mind doing.” 

Steven shrugged. “I don’t know…” 

“It doesn’t have to be sexual exactly. Just something that would make you feel good.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really. You know how you started wearing that punk stuff just because I mentioned I liked you wearing it? And Summer recommended I wear this damn dressy nerd shit because you’re a sucker for gentlemen.” He ran small soothing circles on Steven’s skin under the hybrid’s shirt. “So? What would you like me to do for you?” 

Steven blushed, unsure of what to say. “I mean...I don’t know. I like the things we do together.” He gnawed his lower lip, shifting on his feet. “I like how you treat me. I just...really would wonder sometimes if you’d get bored of me. I want to be a good partner.” 

Rick slowly undid the rest of the buttons on Steven’s shirt. “Could you sit on the bed for me?” 

“Uh...Yeah, of course.” Steven was confused when he sat down on the edge of their shared bed, seeing Rick disappear in the bathroom for a moment. He took the chance to slip his own shoes off, not wanting to get them on the bed. When Rick came back, he was holding a bottle Steven didn’t recognize. “What’s that?”

“Special oil I came across a few years ago. Lie down. I’m giving you a massage.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because I want to and you deserve it.” He began pouring oil into his hand and Steven stiffened. 

“Actually, maybe another time! I don’t really feel like...tense or anything like that…” He held his shirt closer together, covering his stomach. “You really don’t have to!” 

Rick paused, noting that Steven was covering his Gem. It wasn’t the first time he noticed that Steven was purposely hiding his Gem during their more intimate moments. “...Okay. We don’t have to do a backrub if you don’t want to. How about a foot rub then? You’re a little sore from dancing, right?” 

“Uh…I guess so…” 

“So ahead and lie back then.” 

“Okay…” Feeling a little awkward, he finally settled back into the bed, taking a breath. He propped himself up on the pillows on his side of the bed, avoiding looking right at Rick. This was so unlike the man. Not that he didn’t appreciate it, but… He jumped a little when Rick sat and set Steven’s feet in his lap. The man was able to sit comfortably, his long legs draped over the edge while those long fingers grasped one of Steven’s feet, the oil working into his skin. 

“I picked up a few tricks here and there when it comes to different points on the body. Aliens I’ve run into really love figuring out all the different pleasure points on the human body.” 

“Oh? Well that’s- _oh!_ ” 

Rick smirked. “Enjoying it so far?” 

“Mhm.” Steven blushed and made a point of trying to stay quiet as he could. Rick was merciful and didn’t call attention to it, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face as he continued. After a few minutes, Steven had forgotten why he was so nervous about being pampered like this. He whimpered when Rick pressed two points in particular, rubbing in small circles. “Wait-” 

“Hm?” Rick played innocent. “You’re right. We should move onto the other foot.” 

Steven wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or frustrated when Rick moved onto his other foot. He bit his lower lip to keep from groaning. For some reason, he was enjoying the contact way too much. He relaxed as Rick poured more oil into his hand, looking strangely at peace with himself in that moment. And he really was feeling better from the massage. He must have put on a few more pounds than he realized...And it wouldn’t kill him to find something more active to do with his day rather than just hanging around with Rick. He sighed softly to himself. An overweight slut. Now wouldn’t that be the perfect partner to have- “ _Oh!_ ” He reached for the bedding out of reflex, eyes going to Rick. The man gave no indication that he noticed Steven’s reaction to the contact and the hybrid became flustered. Steven tried brushing off the sensation crawling up his body but another press of those fingers in just the right spot and he gasped out. “Rick-” 

“I learned a lot on one planet in particular,” Rick interrupted. “A pleasure retreat. That was when the Flesh Curtains were still together and we stopped there while on a short tour.” He smirked at Steven. “I was a fan of the foot rub. Learned you could really get revved up from that.” He continued his work, enjoying the color staining Steven’s face. “I’m guessing you like it too.” He eased up, watching Steven squirm with his growing arousal. “Interested in that backrub now?”

“Just come here.” 

Rick took the invitation, crawling up and propping himself on his hands and knees above Steven who was eagerly grinning and reaching to fiddle with the buttons on Rick’s shirt. “I can’t believe you said yes,” Rick commented, his voice full of quiet awe. He claimed the hybrid’s lips as Steven began unbuttoning Rick’s own attire, hands traveling over Rick’s bare torso.

“I can’t believe you asked,” Steven confessed. He was enjoying this slow method of Ricks. It was a lot like when they were half-asleep in the morning and Rick would roll over and greet the hybrid with a morning kiss. He squeaked in surprise when Rick lowered himself in between Steven’s legs, one hand running over Steven’s leg through his pants fabric, squeezing gently in an affectionate manner. He ran a hand through Rick’s hair as they kissed, the taste of high end whiskey on Rick’s tongue. He gave a playful tug to the always disheveled mop of hair. “Are you going to style this at all for the wedding?” 

“Maybe tie it back,” Rick admitted. “Last time I was married my hair was short and combed like a dork.” 

“I think it would look nice tied back.” He moaned happily when Rick moved to kiss along his neck and collarbone. “Should I wear a dress?” 

“You can wear whatever you want,” Rick assured, nuzzling into him. “Though if you wear a dress, it’ll be easier for us to fuck after the ceremony.” He sat up, stripping his shirt off the rest of the way and tossing it. “What about some sort of armour thing? Or something royal looking?” 

“Something royal?” He was distracted briefly by the way Rick’s lean form looked in the light of their room, scars hinted along the flesh. Rick had once asked if Steven wanted to heal them-if they bothered the hybrid’s bleeding heart at all. But honestly Steven found comfort in them. They were a testament of how strong and capable Rick had become. He knew that under the man’s flesh he had a wide array of weapons, robotic limbs and other such things Steven could only begin to understand. It made him feel like this man could stabilize him if something went wrong. Steven trailed his fingers over one scar that was on Rick’s lower abdomen, the scientist just letting the half-Gem enjoy exploring. “I guess I could ask Bismuth to maybe come up with something small. But I don’t want anything really bulky...I liked that Ruby wore something strapless. Maybe that sort of design…” 

“Did you want to try fusing?” 

Steven’s eyes snapped up to Rick’s at that. “We’ve never fused. Not in any form that was made on purpose or held…” 

“Well maybe we could try. I know that stuff is important to you…Just don’t complain about how busted up my body is compared to the ones you normally fuse with. And you already know I’m a fucking nut case, so I don’t wanna hear any comments on that shit either.” 

Steven smiled at that. To anyone else, it may sound far too harsh, but he’d seen too much of Rick’s sensitive and playful side to not know that this was just a defense mechanism, worried that Steven would be appalled or disgusted by something the scientist thought was wrong with his own body and mind. Funny how the whole time Steven had been worried about being too sensitive or too soft or too needy, Rick was worried about being too crass, too cynical, too...Rick. “I’d like that. Trying to fuse with you.” 

“Maybe not stay fused like your one mom though.” 

“Garnet.” 

“Yeah, her. You’ll run for the fucking hills if your stuck with me more than a few hours.” 

“What about you? What do you want to wear for the wedding?” Steven smiled. “And please don’t say some robotic-exoskeleton thing.” 

“Damnitt. I’ll think of a plan B,” the man joked, heart feeling lighter when he heard Steven’s laugh. It was hard to describe how Steven’s voice sounded sometimes. Like music but not anything that Rick would find in a music shop. 

When they first started dating, Steven had become comfortable with him pretty quickly, and would sing under his breath when he drifted off in thought. Rick didn’t think the hybrid was even aware of it, so he never called attention to it. When Steven would go on rants, voice filled with excitement, his tone shifted to something that vibrated the air around him with energy Rick couldn’t place. After hanging around the Gems that raised Steven, he realized that was something they were all capable of, but it varied in strength. 

Pearl was always singing, even when she wasn’t. Rick didn’t get it at first, but he would often get headaches when Pearl would talk. He snapped at her once to ‘stop fucking singing. This isn’t a musical’ and she just looked at the man in confusion, stating she wasn’t singing. Why did he think that? 

Garnet and Amethyst were easier to be around. Garnet because she didn’t typically talk unless she felt something was worth saying. Amethyst because she didn’t care what people thought and just blurted stuff out. She would often join Rick in teasing Pearl, rolling her eyes when the more proper Gem would go on and on about whatever topic. 

Steven’s energy was far stronger, though. When he spoke, it resonated. Rick actually ran a couple of experiments over dinner conversations and adventures with Steven and his grandkids. It was still something he was trying to learn about, not telling Steven about it just yet. He had learned so far that Steven’s tones had a power on their own. When Steven was trying to calm people, acting more diplomatic, there was a subtle shift where notes in his voice would drop, making the more emotional parts of the brain react to his words more intensely. And when Steven lost control, feeling panic or fear, they would rattle a person’s mind, resulting in blurred vision, increased heart rate or minimal loss of motor function. 

Steven’s laugh and arousal though? Rick couldn’t even begin to explain that. It was like an aphrodisiac. A simple laugh would release endorphins and serotonin, making everyone around the Gem feel at ease. And his moans of pleasure, his cries for more...It was like being injected with something that made Rick’s mind feel like it was coated in sweet syrup. Not a single drug out there came close to making him feel as good as Steven’s mere voice could. 

What would fusing with that be like? Could he make Steven feel how affected Rick was by his voice? Or would Steven be so used to hearing his voice that he wouldn’t notice and brush off Rick’s ease and pleasure as something else? 

“Maybe you should just do your rocker gear from when you were in the Flesh Curtains?” Steven suggested playfully. “I can wear some merch and we can have a weird punk thing going.”

“I’m sure your family would love to see us take our vows like that. Me in no shirt under a leather vest, maybe grow my goatee out again. You in fishnets and combat boots with hot pink nails.” Rick couldn’t help but laugh. “Holy shit, your moms would have a field day with that!” 

“I think you having some facial hair for the ceremony would be nice~” 

“Hmm. Maybe.” He honestly couldn’t get rid of the idea of seeing Steven wearing a dress with deep reds featured. Something to show he’s stronger than his mother who’s always shown adorned in soft and bold pinks. No doubt Steven would likely want the ceremony on the beach with his friends and family there. But maybe Rick could scout something nicer...Away from where the Diamonds would know. He didn’t like the idea of them being there…

Well. Maybe Yellow. Rick got along with her pretty well. 

He shivered at Steven’s hands tracing over him. Reluctantly, he pulled away, standing beside the bed and making a show of removing the last bits of his clothing before helping Steven with his. “Did you want to do this any specific way?” 

“Maybe from behind this time?”

Rick smiled at that. “I really have to invest in some mirrors for the walls.” 

“Rick!” The older man caught Steven’s arm as he playfully slapped the back of his hand to Rick’s chest, quickly forgetting the comment when Rick’s tongue coaxed his own out to play. Steven whimpered when Rick pulled away from the kiss, only to move behind him, forcing Steven to kneel on the bed, exposed as the man ran kisses along the back of his neck where he knew it would make the hybrid shiver. 

Steven leaned back into the contact, feeling Rick’s excitement press against him. He loved being in this position. He loved feeling like he was being surrounded, the man’s hands exploring the front of the half-Gem’s body as they rocked together. More than once, Rick had surprised Steven with tearing an orgasm from the hybrid only to seconds   
later force Steven on his hands and knees, Rick slamming into him with an animalistic force. 

Steven knew it wouldn’t be a night like that. Rick seemed determined to make this last, ripping out every sensation he could. He wasn’t sure what came over Rick, thinking he had to impress Steven or pamper him when the half-Gem already felt so well taken care of. But if it meant more of this, Steven wouldn’t complain. 

Rick ran the tip of his nose over Steven’s skin, breathing in his scent. “You’ve been using a different body scrub.” 

“I tried making one myself,” Steven admitted. 

“I like it. I liked the dress you had on tonight, too. But I can understand you not being comfortable in that stuff sometimes.” 

“Just seemed in poor taste when compared to-” Steven’s face flooded with colour when Rick stilled. “...Nevermind.” 

“When compared to Unity? Is that what you were going to say?” Rick saw how Steven’s cheeks began to glow under the stress and tipped the hybrid’s chin to face him. “You know I don’t really think you’re a slut, right? It’s just dirty talk.” 

“No, I know.” 

“And who gives a shit what she thinks? I’m with you, not her.” 

“But you like women like her right? Like….confident and beautiful and just looks like she can own any room she walks into like a powerful CEO or something…” 

“Steven, remind me to record the next time you walk into a room.” 

“What?” 

“You literally just described how everyone sees you.” Rick let a rumble bubble from his throat as he pressed closer to Steven, a hand grasping the half-Gem’s excitement. “Do you have any idea how many guys I’ve had to knock out during our date nights? Do you know how many times I’ve had to to hold back fucking you right in the middle of a dancefloor to prove your taken?” 

“Rick, I-!” His words turned into strangled moans as Rick pressed against his entrance and chuckled lowly in the hybrid’s ear. 

“You prepared for me already?” 

“Before our date,” Steven confessed, embarrassed. “I just really was hoping…” 

“Hoping I would fuck you right there on that balcony?” He eased in, groaning happily. “Fuck, I almost forgot how tight you are~” He held onto Steven’s hips, helping the hybrid rock further back, sinking deeper into the Gem. He grinned at how Steven rushed to cling to his arms, making him feel powerful as he felt Steven tremble in his grasp. “Jesus, Steven, you feel so fucking good around my cock~” 

Steven mewled happily as Rick set a rhythm between them. He reached up to cling to Rick’s hair as the man marked his shoulders and neck with lovebites, dirty praises caressing the half-Gem’s ears. “Rick, you’re so deep~!” He gasped out as Rick grasped his manhood again, stroking him along with his thrusts. “Oh, stars!” 

“Fuck, I missed this~” Rick praised, running his thumb over the tip of the hybrid’s weeping cock. “Do you have any idea how hard it was not to cave within the first few minutes of that stupid bet?” 

“R-really?” Steven’s eyes fluttered as he fought to stay focused, moaning at the feel of Rick’s nails raking across his skin. 

“Really~ I wanted to beg you to stay there, watching as I suffer. I kept thinking maybe if I begged or if I made enough of a show of it, you’d cave. But then you didn’t. You were so good at holding back and I was losing my mind!” He tugged Steven’s hair to hold him in place, claiming those plush lips again. “Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to throw you on my workbench and suck you off to make you give in?” He growled lowly, rolling his hips to rock hard into the half-Gem, swallowing each desperate noise from Steven. “Then there was that fucking scumbag at the store!” 

“What?” Steven had a hard time focusing the way Rick was thrusting into him, his talented fingers digging into his thigh and moving to trail across his Gem. “Rick-! Not the Gem!” He squeaked when those fingers dragged across his Gem, his toes curling at the contact. He never knew it could feel good until the first time Rick touched it during foreplay, his hand grabbing by accident only to start running his tongue over it when Steven responded _very_ positively to it. He rocked back to eagerly meet each thrust, spurred by the contact. “Rick, faster, please~!” 

Rick grinned but ignored the plea. He wrapped his other arm around Steven’s wasit, holding him in place as he purposely moved slower and kept the hybrid from increasing the speed. He enjoyed the way Steven whimpered, still trying to move. “Remember those shorts over the fishnets? You had beautiful makeup that day. You used that purple lipstick I love so much.” 

“The matte one?” 

The scientist snickered. “Yes, baby, the matte one. Don’t think I don’t know you did that on purpose. Putting it on while asking me to go shopping with you? What was it you said again?” 

“I don’t know,” Steven groaned pathetically, still squirming in Rick’s grip. “Please, Rick, I’m going crazy! Faster, please!” 

“Nope. Tell me what you said.” 

Steven grunted in annoyance when Rick stopped moving completely, the man’s grip still firm around him. “You’re such an asshole!” He snapped. “Just fuck me already!” 

“Oh ho~!” Rick laughed. “What a poor attitude~ And cursing~!” He gave a dramatic hum. “Maybe we should stop then-” 

“No!” 

“Tell me the line you used.” 

Steven whimpered. “I…” He gnawed his lower lip. He really should have seen this coming with how much he had teased Rick during that time. But he didn’t expect the man to hold onto it this much! “I said-”

“Exactly how you said it.” 

“I said, will you come with me, Daddy~?” 

“All while putting on that fucking lipstick.” Rick rolled up into him again, earning a relieved mewl from the hybrid. “So you could distract me with those fuckable lips. All I could think about was how I wanted to smear that colour with my cock.” 

“Maybe I should wear some for the wedding?” Steven’s smug smile disappeared when Rick bit into the back of his neck, ripping a yelp from the half-Gem. _”Oh, stars!”_

“Then that fucking guy in the store kept staring at you. Making those comments about your ass and how you looked like a whore.” Rick thrust harder into tight heat, enjoying each moan and cry for more. “I wanted to punch his fucking teeth out for talking like he had a right to your ass. You’re mine!” 

“All yours~” Steven agreed, dazed. “Fuck me harder, please!” 

Rick stole another kiss from Steven, nipping at his lower lip before shoving Steven down onto the bed. He followed Steven down, pinning the hybrid’s arms down and fucking him hard and fast. “Fuck, I love watching my cock sink into your plush ass~” He freed one of Steven’s wrists to smack a cheek, digging his nails into the flesh. “So fucking soft and so tight! Perfect around my dick~” 

“Oh, Daddy~ Please let me cum~” He rocked his hips back, eyes rolling into his head as he clung to the bedding, enjoying being claimed for the first time in ages. 

He moved closer, snaking his arm under Steven, teasing the young man’s chest and making him tremble. “Cum for Daddy, baby~ Squeeze around my cock and cum for me~”

Steven screamed out Rick’s name as he came, clawing and ripping into the bedding as Rick filled him. His toes curled as Rick rode out his orgasm, forcing more jolts of pleasure to rip through him. He slowly came to, feeling Rick kiss along his spine, murmuring about how amazing Steven was. Steven snickered at that. “Rick, what are you doing?” 

“Just enjoying how beautiful you look right now,” Rick replied. 

“You’re being so sweet lately,” Steven teased. “What are you doing?” 

“I just need you to know I adore you.” Rick nuzzled him before letting Steven roll back over. He laughed, running a hand over the now ripped comforter. “You did a number on this thing, huh?” 

“Yeah...Sorry.” Steven sighed happily as he cuddled up to Rick, yawning. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Yeah, we should.” But Rick made no effort to move. He just held Steven to him, running a hand through the young man’s hair. “I’ll run a bath for my fiance later.” 

“Your fiance~” Steven hummed dreamily. He admired his ring in the light of their room. He felt like he was floating. “I really gave up on the idea of being married. I know you’re not a fan…” 

“You’re right. I still think weddings are just funerals with cake. But if it means I get to show off to everyone I know that you agreed to make a lifetime commitment to a guy like me and you get to look all pretty and happy, then…Well, ya know.” 

“Garnet is going to try and convince us to use flames and dolphins on our invitations.” 

“What? What the hell makes you say that?” 

“Because that’s what Sapphire and Ruby wanted on theirs.” 

Rick gave a laugh. “Wow! Never thought that was something a serious lady like Garnet would do. Okay, well, I say no to dolphins and flames. How about um...lightening bolts or something?” 

“And stars!” 

“The theme will be cosmic storms, then.” 

“Yes!” 

“Your dad is going to love a music vibe.” 

“Morty has to be your best man.” 

“He’s gotta be a man first.” 

“Rick-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll ask him tomorrow.”


End file.
